


worship your body

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Little bit of a body worship fic? i don’t really write smut all that much so i hope this is good - critiques welcomeAdore just showing Dela how much she loves her.





	worship your body

Midnight moonlight spilled through the gap in the curtains, the strip fanning out over the cotton sheets as the solitary light in the bedroom. The low fuzz of the airconditioning and the crumple of sheets filled the air as Dela’s weight shifted. If there was anything to raise your self esteem, it was a beautiful woman fawning over your body. Tonight, Adore was doing just that for her.

This had started out sweetly. Sharing the bed, she’d snuggled herself up into the Seattleite’s side, whispering pointless exchanges about their day, and the things they’d finished, or neglected. It was at that point that the conversation turned complimentary, as Adore began to lavish praises on Dela for her looks, for her humour, for even the small things - from the way she smiled to the fact she was always kept an energy bar with her incase she got hungry.

They shared a kiss, short, sweet, and the younger of the two nuzzled her nose into the woman’s neck, pressing into her side. A responsive arm was looped around her shoulders, encouraging her to keep close. As she lay, the saccharine scent of her perfume flooded her senses, leaving her feeling intoxicated. If she had to be drunk on love, her drink of choice would be Dela.

The first kisses fell soft on the skin, feathering from the corner of her jaw and down her neck. Dela’s breath caught in her chest, her heart fluttering as the woman at her side began to move. A heat from the bottom of her stomach spread through her body, and the hairs of her arms stood on end. Moments like this had become rare for her as of late, the absence of an official relationship and a lack of time playing a part in that. If she could, she would make this last forever.

Body moving from her side to be on top, Adore propped herself up slightly on her elbows, staring down at the woman with a warmth in her deep brown eyes. A loving utteration poured from her lips, “I don’t know if you’ve ever looked more beautiful.”  
“That’s so cheesy,” Dela’s cheeks were flushed in spite of that, “But thank you.”  
Speech ceased again now, as Adore dipped her head down to her collar, where she brushed her lips overtop bone. A hand found its way into her scruffy black locks, and she took this as guidance to carry on down.

Kisses were trailed now across her chest, the fabric of the pink silk nightgown tickling the sensitive flesh of her lips. The crinkle of hotel bed sheets hit her ears as Dela shifted from beneath her, her breath hitching as teeth grazed the skin, and she found her back arching slightly. Her tongue lapped over her cleavage, and when she pulled away, she blew cold air over the wet, making her shiver. Tender kisses turned to gentle bites, and as she dug teeth into the flesh, a hand drifted slowly up her side.

A thumb beneath the skirt of the nightdress slid it up Dela’s thighs, up her stomach, exposing the skin momentarily to the cool air of the bedroom. As Adore sunk down against her, she continued to push the garment up, an inference that it should be removed. Willingly, it was taken off and tossed aside, and she shivered slightly at the exposure. The cold wouldn’t last long, as the body on top pressed into her, fabric of the baggy shirt floating over the bare skin of her stomach.

Adore’s mouth was trained again on the woman’s breasts, kisses dotted tenderly over them. After what felt like a torturously long time, her lips brushed overtop the pert skin of her nipple, and descended down. Lapping lightly at the nub, she smirked impulsively at the quiet, hissed inhale that hit her ear. The gentle licks were morphed soon into sucks, and as she suckled, she felt the hand that lost itself in her hair gripping tighter. A hand of her own danced over her heated side, the frigidity of her fingers a stark contrast.

One of the younger girl’s thighs found itself between Dela’s as she favoured her left side, though her hand anchored on her right hip. Pulling away from her chest, a string of saliva briefly connecting her lips to the skin, she looked down at the woman’s blushing face. Adore had never done anything like this, and while she wanted to take things further, she found herself seeking assurance. When a raspy praise of, “good girl,” was uttered, a heat hit Adore’s stomach, and trembling a little, she shifted back, moving from being over one leg to be between both.

Bowing down again, hands either side of the woman’s waist, she returned to showering the skin of her stomach with kisses, though they were going south far quicker. The sheets crumpled loudly below Adore’s shuffling knees as she made her way back. The hands formerly by the Dela’s sides were now on the underside of her bent thighs, thumbs running along the inner edge.

Starting from a knee, her lips pressed again against the skin. But as she worked her way down, lips became teeth quite quickly, and instead of airy kisses, she sunk gentle bites. Not hard enough to be painful, but enough to leave a pale mark - she was chastised once for going a little too harsh at first. Adore had gauged it now, aware of the force that got the best reaction. Focusing her gaze up, trying to see for a response in her face, she drew her tongue in one long swipe over the sweat damped skin of her inner thigh. The salinity on her tastebuds sent a shiver down her spine, and the cry from the pillows made her breath catch in her lungs.

Now, she was hesitating, considering tapping out. She didn’t want to do this wrong, not because it would be embarrassing, but because it would disappoint the older woman. With a shuddered breath, she tugged lightly on the waistband of her underwear. When she got the go ahead, she slid the garment slowly down her legs, and when removed, she tossed them unceremoniously on the floor. Her heart was pounding as she slunk down between Dela’s legs again.

Dela could hear the irregularity of the younger woman’s breath, and reaching a hand down to gently caress her hair, she praised, “You’ve done so well so far, baby.”  
“You want this?” Adore felt desperate for confirmation.  
“I do.”  
After a hard swallow and a rushed internal psych up, she moved in closer. Her arms returned to the underside of Dela’s thighs, splayed palms sliding up the outside of her legs, to her hips, where the thumbs dug into the plush that covered the bones.

Her tongue ran slowly over her folds, acclimatising herself to the taste of the fluids that spilled onto her taste buds. Leaning into her more, pulling her closer by the hips, she lapped eagerly at the labia, encouraged by the moans that spilled out of the woman beneath her. Drawing her tongue up, she pressed into her clit, extracting a pleasured gasp. Feeling Dela rock up against her face, she started to suckle lovingly on the sensitive nub of flesh, punctuating the fervent sucks with a rogue lick or light nip. The taste of her on her lips, the sound of her pleasured cries on her ears drove Adore wild.

Dela came with a rapturous roar, hips rolling forward, pressing against the younger woman’s eager mouth as her hands lost themselves in her matted black locks. Her thighs tightened and quivered either side of the girl’s head. Adore hungrily lapped at the fluids, savouring every drop until the woman’s hips lowered, and her head was relented from the tense grip. Pulling back, licking her lips, she settled herself by her side, arm stretched over her bare, sweat slicked ribcage.

As she curled up into her side, resting her head on her chest, Adore felt a slightly shaky arm wrap itself around her shoulders, pulling her close. Listening to the rise and fall of Dela’s breath, she yawned, nuzzling into the skin and preparing to settle down for the night.  
“You did so well, sweetie,” A voice praised, and she felt the squeeze of a hand on her shoulder, “Thank you.”  
After a kiss to the head, Adore drifted off into a comfortable slumber, and Dela followed soon after.


End file.
